1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to fluid pressure reproducing relays.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Various fluid pressure reproducing relays of the force balance type have heretofore been proposed including those of Thompson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,312,201, and Johnston, U.S. Pat. No. 3,134,260.
Some of the relays heretofore available have had provisions for amplification but relays of the one-to-one type have a wide range of usefulness.